The War: Devils and Angels
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Hiruma adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari golongan Devils ternyata menyukai Mamori yang mempunyai darah dari keturunan Angels. Tapi ternyata ada larangan untuk Devils dan Angels bersatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Hiruma? HiruMamoAka dan SenaSuzuRiku.


Minna... waktu aku ngacak-ngacak netbook ku, tiba-tiba aja aku nemu satu fic yang judulnya asing dan ternyata belom di publish. Fic ini buatan Roku sebelum dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Setelah di pikir-pikir ga ada salahnya juga buat di publishin karena mungkin ini fic buatan dia yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Yosh check it out minna...

* * *

><p><strong>The War: Devils and Angels<strong>

**Desclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki sama Yusuke Murata. The War: Devils and Angels punya Rokuta Hanagata. Publish by Seina Hanagata.

**Rate:** T cukup.

**Genre:** kira-kira Romance, Friendship sama Hurt/Comfort.

**Warning:** rada OOC, full of my imagination, aneh, gaje, judul ama fic kalo di pikir-pikir ga nyambung dan semuanya ada di fic ini. Jadi kalo ga suka pergi aja dari sini. Hush... daku menerima flame kok! Hehe...

**Summary: **Hiruma adalah seorang anak yang berasal dari golongan Devils ternyata menyukai Mamori yang mempunyai darah dari keturunan Angels. Tapi ternyata ada larangan untuk Devils dan Angels bersatu. Apa yang akan di lakukan Hiruma? HiruMamoAka dan SenaSuzuRiku.

* * *

><p><strong>_Chap: 1_<strong>

"Kalian tau, siapa musuh terbesar kita?" suara dari seorang lelaki tua yang sangat di hormati oleh semua yang berada di ruangan itu terdengar nyaring.

"Angels, Tuan!" jawab semua orang itu kompak kecuali seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut spike berwarna pirang yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dengan semua orang itu.

"Ada apa Hiruma? Kenapa kau terlihat bingung?" kata seorang lelaki yang biasa di panggil oleh Hiruma dengan sebutan Otou-san.

"Tou-san, siapa sebenarnya orang yang di panggil 'Tuan' itu?" kata Hiruma sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki tua yang berada jauh di depannya itu.

"Oh, dia adalah ketua kita, ketua dari orang-orang golongan Devils!" Tou-san menjelaskan dengan pelan.

"Golongan Devils?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang berkerut tanda ia bingung.

"Hahaha... Youichi, sepertinya anakmu ini tidak tau apapun tentang Devils ya? Jangan-jangan kau juga belum memberitaukannya jika ia adalah orang dari golongan Devils?" kata seorang lelaki sambil memegang pundak Hiruma.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengatakannya!" kata Tou-san Hiruma dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Mengatakan apa?" kini Hiruma yang masih kecil itu terlihat benar-benar bingung.

"Mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Devils!" kata Tou-san dan lelaki itu sambil tersenyum dengan taring yang terlihat dan sukses membuat Hiruma takut.

**===\(^o^\)\(^o^)/(/^o^)/===**

_Deg!_

Seberkas sinar yang sangat terang membuat silau penglihatan dari seorang lelaki dengan umur kira-kira 17 tahun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Ia langsung terduduk di kasurnya. _Heh, kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu?_ Ia melihat jam yang tergantung di dindingnya itu. Jam 06.30. ia menghembuskan napasnya berat, setelah itu ia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolahnya.

**===\(^o^\)\(^o^)/(/^o^)/===**

Langit terlihat sangat cerah hari ini. Mungkin ini adalah hari yang baik bagi semua orang. Hiruma berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan lemas sambil memandang langit yang cerah itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak ia mengetaui bahwa ia adalah orang dari golongan Devils. Sejak saat itu juga Tou-sannya pergi dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Dan sebagai seorang Devils, ia tau bahwa musuh terbesarnya itu adalah orang-orang dari golongan Angels maupun keturunannya. Tapi, samapi saat ini Hiruma belum bisa membedakan yang mana orang dari golongan Devils dan Angels. Ia hanya tau kalau orang-orang golongan Devils itu berperilaku buruk dan golongan Angels berperilaku baik. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ada orang golongan Devils yang...

"Yo, Hiruma-nii, kenapa bengong?" seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Hiruma.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" kata Hiruma malas.

"Sejak kapan ya? Ah, sudahlah itu tak penting! Haha..." kata anak itu sambil tersenyum garing. Anak yang kini berjalan di depan Hiruma adalah Kobayakawa Sena. Ia sudah dianggap oleh Hiruma sebagai Otouto. Dan asal kalian tau saja, Tou-san dari Sena adalah lelaki yang memberitaukan Hiruma bahwa Hiruma adalah Devils bersama dengan Tou-sannya Hiruma. Sejak saat itu juga, Tou-sannya Sena pergi entah kemana dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Jadi, secara ga langsung Sena adalah Devils juga kan? Tapi kalau dilihat dari sifat Sena yang sangat baik dan penurut dan yang lainnya yang baik-baik maka semua orang akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang Angels dan itu adalah perkiraan Hiruma sebelum ia tau kalau ternyata lelaki itu adalah Tou-san Sena. Akhirnya karena sifat Sena yang seperti itu, Hiruma tak bisa membedakan yang mana Devils dan Angles.

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka. Sekolah dengan nama Deimon High School itu adalah sekolah terelit seTokyo.

"Hiruma-nii, aku ke kelas duluan ya!" kata Sena sambil berlari menjauh menuju kelasnya. Hiruma hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya. Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Hiruma langsung meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dengan kaki yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia mengeluarkan permen karet yang ada di sakunya, setelah itu ia mengunyahnya dengan suara yang cukup keras,

"Hei, bisakah kau pelankan suara kunyahan itu?" seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berdiri tepat di depan meja Hiruma. Hiruma hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin di tentang oleh siapapun.

"Dan bisakah kau turunkan kakimu itu? Tidak sopan sekali kau ini!" katanya lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras.

_Brak!_

Hiruma berdiri dari kursinya dengan tangan yang menekan meja yang berada tepat di depan gadis itu.

_Plok!_

Balon dari permen karet yang dibuat Hiruma meletus tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. Hiruma tersenyum sinis.

"Siapa ku ini? Berani sekali mengaturku!" kata Hiruma yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku ini Anezaki Mamori! Siapa kau sampai aku takut untuk mengaturmu?" kata gadis yang bernama Mamori itu ga kalah dari Hiruma.

"Kau murid baru?" kata Hiruma dengan wajah yang mendekat ke wajah Mamori untuk melihatnya dengan pasti sambil tersenyum licik. Mamori terlihat gugup.

"A-aku memang murid baru!" kata Mamori dengan tertunduk karena malu di lihat Hiruma seperti itu. Bahkan ia merasakah kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

"Mamori, kau sudah datang?" kata seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah. Mamori langsung menengok ke sumber suara dan tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Akaba?" kata Mamori dan Hiruma kompak.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling kenal ya?" kata Akaba dengan senyum curiga sambil melirik Hiruma dan Mamori bergantian.

"E-enggak kok, aku..." kata Mamori gugup.

"Heh, jadi perempuan sialan ini temanmu?" kata Hiruma cepat sambil menunjuk Mamori. Mamori melihat Hiruma dengan kesal dan perempatan yang muncul di dahinya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan perempuan sialan, hah?" kata Mamori dengan kesal.

"A-na-ta, keh!" Hiruma manunjuk Mamori dengan senyum yang licik.

"Kau ini..."

_Teng tong teng tong..._

Suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Akaba langsung memisahkan Mamori dan Hiruma karena takut akan terjadi perang dunia ke 3.

"Yak, sudah bel! Ayo kembali ke tempatmu, Mamori!" kata Akaba sambil menyeret tubuh Mamori yang sepertinya masih ingin perang dengan Hiruma.

**===\(^o^\)\(^o^)/(/^o^)/===**

_Teng tong teng tong..._

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang riang. Sena terlihat sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Sena, aku duluan ya!" kata Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sena tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Sena, mau pulang bareng ga?" kata Riku sambil membantu Sena memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Sena mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Arigato, Riku! Tapi bareng Hiruma-nii juga ya?" kata Sena yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Riku. Setelah selesai, mereka berjalan menuju kelas Hiruma yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kelasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Suzuna!" kata Mamori dengan keras dan membuat Sena dan Riku berhenti tepat di depan kelas Hiruma karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Setelah beberapa lama, terlihat Mamori keluar dari kelas sambil menyeret Suzuna dengan paksa.

"Su-Suzuna..." kata Sena dan Riku bersamaan. Suzuna hanya menjawab kebingungan mereka dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa, Sena, Riku!" kata Suzuna yang pasrah di seret Mamori. Setelah mereka menghilang dari pandangan, Sena dan Riku mengintip ke dalam untuk memastikan keadaan.

_Brak!_

Sena dan Riku kaget karena sebuah kursi terlempar keluar.

"Dia pikir siapa dirinya itu, keh?" kata Hiruma dengan keras dan terlihat perempatan di dahinya itu.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma! Lagipula ia sudah pergi!" kata Akaba mencoba menenangkan Hiruma yang mengamuk.

"Hi-Hiruma-nii..." panggil Sena pelan karena ketakutan melihat Hiruma yang seperti itu.

"Sena, Riku, sejak kapan kalian di sana?" kata Akaba dengan senyum yang sangat di paksa.

"Cukup lama, kok!" kata Riku sambil masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Sena di belakangnya. Hiruma langsung diam saat melihat mereka.

"Hah, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang, Sena!" ajak Hiruma. Sena melihat Riku.

"Ano, aku pulang bareng Akaba-nii aja deh! Hehe... gomennasai, Sena!" kata Riku sambil tersenyum. Sena mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Hiruma. Sepi menyerang saat Hiruma dan Sena pergi.

_Huft..._

Riku dan Akaba menghembuskan napas berat. Riku melihat Akaba dengan senyuman.

"Gadis yang tadi bersama Suzuna itu golongan Angels?" kata Riku masih tetap menatap Akaba.

"Mungkin, dia bukan golongan asli Angels, tapi dia memiliki darah keturunannya! Kalau Sena?" kata Akaba sambil balik menatap Riku. Riku mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah, aku belum yakin!" kata Riku sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

**===\(^o^\)\(^o^)/(/^o^)/===**

"Hiruma-nii, apa tadi gadis yang bersama Suzuna itu golongan Angels?" pertanyaan Sena tepat seperti pertanyaan dari Riku kepada Akaba. Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Sena.

"Aku tidak tau! Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana Angels dan Devil!" kata Hiruma sambil kembali berjalan.

"Hieee, kok bisa?" kata Sena ga percaya.

"Itu semua karena kau, baka! Kalau saja kau tidak baik, aku pasti bisa membedakan! Mungkin saja Mamori itu golongan Devils yang baik hati sepertimu kan?" kata Hiruma sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Bagaimana dengan Riku?" kini giliran Hiruma yang bertanya.

"Angels, dia golongan asli para Angels!" kata Sena cepat. Hiruma hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sena.

"Tapi, biar bagaimanapun dia adalah temanku dan aku tak akan bisa menjauhinya!" lanjut Sena dengan tertunduk. Hiruma berhenti melangkah dan mengusap kepala Sena.

"Itu semua adalah keputusanmu! Jika itu yang terbaik, maka aku akan mendukungmu! Tapi jangan sampai dia tau kalau kau adalah Devils!" kata Hiruma sambil berjalan lagi. Sena tersenyum senang dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

**_To be Continued_**

* * *

><p>Minna, gimana nih? Ini kan fic pertama Roku tanpa bantuan Seina! Hehehe... gomennasai kalo ancur dan minna ga suka, tapi Roku bakal terima semua kritik dan saran kok! Hehe... arigato yang udah mau baca fic ini ^^<p>

Rokuta Hanagata

Key, mungkin Seina bakal ngasih tau sedikit alasan dari keluarnya Roku. Sebenernya dia itu baru-baru ini-pas naik kelas tepatnya-kena penyakit. Aku ga tau yang pastinya penyakit apa, tapi yang jelas dia harus bolak-balik ke rumah sakit buat check up dan harus banyak istirahat apalagi sekarang dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Karena takut dia jadi author yang pasif, akirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan akan kembali kalo udah sembuh. Sebenernya fic ini kalo di liat dari tanggal di buatnya udah lama banget, tapi aku ga pernah ngeh kalo ada fic ini di netbookku. Hontou ni gomennasai, Roku! Aku baru sempet publish sekarang. Ficnya udah selesai kok, jadi tinggal publish aja! Hehe... jadi aku usahain bakal cepet di update!

Seina Hanagata


End file.
